<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>coming home by reviee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827901">coming home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reviee/pseuds/reviee'>reviee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reviee/pseuds/reviee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke does not like to admit that he needs things like intimacy when he has lived without it for so long, but years spent alone makes him yearn for his wife in ways that he never thought he would.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>coming home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted on <a href="https://reviee.tumblr.com/post/625096726633742336/note-on-sakuras-comment-that-sasuke-comes-home">tumblr</a>; edited with some content changes for ao3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a few months since the last time Sasuke had been here, looking down at the soft lines of his wife’s body, and he feels ravenous. </p><p>He enters their bedroom through the window, careful to conceal his chakra, because he likes her to be half-asleep and pliant under his touch. She is naked, has gotten into the habit of sleeping nude since the night he first visited her, when he promised he would come back for more.</p><p>But he feels nothing like he did then, tender and content to be reunited with his family after long years. Tonight, he thinks only of the mewls she will make when he makes her beg for him.</p><p>He discards his cloak and slips into bed with her. she stirs, but before she can turn around, he presses himself roughly against her, reaching around to grasp her chin.</p><p>She is awake now, he knows, and she can sense what mood he is in.</p><p>He presses his fingers into her jaw, angling her head away to expose the side of her neck. He drags his lips across her skin, and she responds by rubbing her body against his. The brush of his clothing against her bare skin makes her tremble, which only pleases him more.</p><p>“Did you miss me, wife?” he murmurs roughly, parting her lips with his fingers.</p><p>She moans in agreement as he slides his fingers into her mouth. She sucks on them greedily, clamping her lips down, and the feeling of her hot mouth around him only makes him want to take her harder.</p><p>“Sa—Sasuke-kun—“ she gasps when he finally releases her mouth and starts sliding his hand down the length of her body.</p><p>He’s kissing her shoulder when he reaches between her legs, the feeling of her soft skin caressing his fingertips. He likes that she is bare to his touch and ready for him at all hours of the night. She is impossibly wet, her arousal smearing over her thighs, and he smirks.</p><p>“Be quiet,” he tells her, circling her sensitive spot, “you don’t want our daughter to hear…”</p><p>She bites her lip and tips her head back when he penetrates her with a finger. He enjoys the look on her face when he is inside her, flushed cheeks and hazy eyes. Her little pants drive him to push another finger in, and soon she is grinding down on his hand in desperation. He can feel her wetness coating his fingers, dripping onto his palm.</p><p>“Ah—p-please…” he is watching her keenly with his mismatched eyes, reading her movements as she gasps, “please let me…”</p><p>He can feel the clench of her walls and the ripple before her orgasm. My needy wife, he thinks, his desire all-consuming. </p><p>He crushes his lips to hers before she cries out. He muffles her screams with his tongue and continues to fuck her until she is shaking in his arms.</p><p>She is still trembling when he rolls her over, finally getting a full look at his wife’s face. He likes her the most when she looks like this: cheeks flushed, vulnerable and open to him. She hooks her arms around the back of her knees and pulls her legs back for him, spreading them and letting him to see the soft pink of her flesh.</p><p>He cannot resist dipping his head forward and dragging his tongue through her folds. He hears her cry out, feels her thighs shaking with pleasure, and does it again. She is writhing, her toes curling, when he pulls back.</p><p>He unbuttons his vest and pulls off his shirt as she watches him with hungry eyes, and he can’t help but smirk. Her hands tug his pants down, and he watches when she licks her lips unconsciously and pushes himself into her hand. She strokes him with familiarity and fights to restrain her moan when she swipes her thumb over the head and finds moisture beading at the tip.</p><p>“Who do you belong to?” he demands gruffly, pressing his hand against her thigh and opening her legs wider.</p><p>“Sasuke-kun,” she replies, blushing prettily as she guides him to her entrance.</p><p>He does not relent. He presses her leg harder into the mattress, thrusting forward and burying the tip into her wet folds. She cries out, and he digs his fingers into her supple skin.</p><p>“Say it, Sakura,” he says roughly, his control slipping, “tell me what I want to hear…”</p><p>“Ah, god—” she gasps when he pushes himself fully inside her, and cries, “I’m—I’m yours, Sasu—”</p><p>He clamps his hand over her mouth before her screams reach their pitch. She closes her eyes and he can see the tears forming as he begins to thrust deeply into her. </p><p>She’s so tight, he thinks, after months of not being inside her, she’s clenching around me so fucking hard, my wife my wife my wife…</p><p>His hand trails down to palm her breast. She opens her eyes when he pinches her nipple, her mewls turning into breathless gasps as he continues to move his hips, tunnelling through her folds and embedding himself deeply inside her.</p><p>She’s mine she’s mine she’s mine, he thinks, and even though he is often away he takes comfort in his memories of her moaning his name and the way her lust reflects in the green of her eyes. He can see one of his spare shirts slung over the arm of the loveseat in the corner of the room, the one she wears when she does chores, and it makes him crazier for her, thinking of her bent over wearing his family crest.</p><p>Uchiha Sakura, he repeats to himself, lowering his hand again, and caressing the skin of her stomach. He can still see the faint marks of her pregnancy, and he remembers fondly the memory of her growing with their child. </p><p>He clenches his teeth when he feels himself getting close. He loves the sight of her flushed cheeks and matted hair and teary eyes. She’s close, too, he can tell, when she shuts her eyes and pants with every bounce.</p><p>She desperately reaches to touch herself, to rub her index and middle fingers in circles over her clit, and he loves this sight even more.</p><p>“Come for me,” he urges, prying her lips apart with his fingers, and slipping them into her mouth.</p><p>She comes apart beneath him, sucking on his fingers in a frenzy to keep quiet, her hips bucking wildly when he changes his angle to penetrate her deeper. He fucks her into the mattress, pinning her with his body, relishing in the feel of her wet mouth, her slippery core, and the graze of her nipples against his chest.</p><p>“Please—” He hears his wife cry, her fingers digging into his bicep, “fuck me, fuck me, plea—I’m gonna—"</p><p>He feels himself coming apart, in the only way he can with Sakura, at the same time that he feels her walls clench and ripple around him. He empties himself inside her and she lets out a drawn-out moan. </p><p>He buries his face into her neck, letting his hand fall from her mouth, and lazily trails it down her shoulder, the side of her breast, the curve of her hip.</p><p>“Welcome home, darling,” she whispers sweetly.</p><p>He grunts, tightening his arm around her waist, and mumbling “I’m home” into her shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>